Never Fear the Demon
by joelcoxriley
Summary: When Spyro begins to get horrific dreams, he doesn't realize the danger he is in from the creatures of the Fade. When a young mage and her demonic partner accidentaly tear the Veil they end up tearing the dementional boundaries of both worlds. Now, the demon must fight its instincts and aid the purple dragon in winning a war while protecting its mortal partner.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters from Spyro or Dragon Age. The only character I own so far is the mage.**

* * *

Spyro looked over his shoulder, the purple dragon nearly tripping on a low lying root as he stumbling, the wet floor squishing between his toes.

"Hello?" Spyro asked, squinting his eyes to look through the thick white fog, the male dragon looking back to find his muddy tracks disappearing in the fog. The remaining footprints were slowly filling with water and having the muddy earth collapse in on them.

Spyro released a sharp gasp as he heard something move, the creature's muddy footfalls reaching his ears. Whatever it was, Spyro couldn't see it through the fog.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked, wondering where the black dragoness went. It was so strange. She was nowhere in sight and their magical binding seemed to be gone.

Spyro turned his head to peer into the fog, swearing he heard something. It sounded like a whisper, but of what Spyro could only guess.

"Sparx?" Spyro called out, his voice echoing into oblivion.

Spyro waited for several seconds. Upon hearing no reply, the dragon lowered his head and continued walking, pausing in his footsteps as he saw something through the fog.

"Hunter? Is that you?" Spyro called to the strange outline hidden within the fog. It looked almost like it was a resident from Avalar. Slender and tall.

Spyro approached the figure, noticing the figures identity didn't improve as he made his advance.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you!" Spyro shouted out, his call echoing once again as he started running toward the shadow.

Spyro ran through the fog, his eyes never leaving the clouded figure that never got any clearer. It was so strange. Where was he? What kind of fog is this?

A snapping sound was heard as Spyro's leg got caught in a low lying vine, the purple dragon falling forward as his chest slammed into the ground, his body skidding about a foot until he came to rest.

Coughing, Spyro got up, shaking himself from the fall, the fog suddenly clearing, the surroundings suddenly becoming familiar to the young dragon. He was home.

The familiar scent of forest and swamp land filled Spyro's nose, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scent.

Forgetting about the strange creature he saw just moments ago, Spyro followed the familiar path he traveled many times as a hatchling with Sparx.

Spyro's heart jumped in fear. He hadn't seen his adoptive family in over three years. Would they still love him? Would they recognize him? What would they think of him? Did he make them proud? Were they even alive?

Hesitantly, Spyro rounded the corner, water sloshing as he moved through the marshes. It was then he saw his childhood home, and his heart skipped a beat in terror.

"N-no..." Spyro stammered, his voice faltering as he stared in horror at the scene before him.

The hollowed tree that his hatchling hood was built around was burned to a crisp, dead moles, cheetahs and dragons impaled on the singed branches, their mouths open in an eternal scream as blood seeped down their open wounds. On some of the corpses their intestines seemed to be completely ripped out, as if something was feeding on them. Some even had missing limbs.

Spyro pulled his front paw away from the water, feeling the water suddenly warm up. Spyro gasped in terror upon realizing the blood was flowing through the muddy waters towards him.

Spyro backed up, terror striking his heart as he went to turn and run but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Spyro!"

"M-Mom? Mom!" Spyro cried, turning back and running towards the tree of death, the purple dragon slipping in the thick blood that seemed to pour from the very bark. He couldn't leave without his parents. They needed him!

"Mom! Dad!" Spyro yelled, practically forcing his head into the small hollowed stump, looking around the small cubby for any sign of his adoptive parents, finding none.

"Mom! Dad! W...Where are you?!" Spyro called, ripping his head out of the hallowed tree, breathing frantically as he searched wildly.

"Spyro!"

"Up here, son!"

Spyro looked up at the branches of the tree, his eyes widening with terror as he saw his adoptive parents mended together with the very blood of the bark, their bodies decomposed.

"Spyro! Oh, my boy has come back!" His mother cooed, half of her small face ripped away, most of her body one with the tree.

"Hey, sport! How are you?" His father asked, smiling as his gums were decomposed so badly that loose flesh was hanging from his mouth.

"N-no...No!" Spyro screamed, backing up blindly in panic as the fog returned. Slipping on the blood, Spyro got up once again, the bloody water beginning to slosh and ripple. It was then Spyro noticed the ground was beginning to shake-like an earthquake. But it was no earthquake. It was footfalls.

Spyro lost his balance from the force of the earth shaking, the red liquid sloshing wildly like an angry ocean. Panicking in his haste to get up, Spyro breathed is quick puffs, his legs shaking violently. It was then he realized the ground wasn't shaking anymore. The footfalls stopped.

The purple dragon almost gagged and vomited as the overwhelming smell of death and decomposition filled the air, the wind moving in a strange pattern.

Looking behind him, Spyro's eyes widened as he saw a massive figure looming over him. He didn't even know how to describe it. It was huge!

Spyro stared at the beast, the creatures breathing deep and heavy as it breathed through its open maw, saliva running from the beasts jowls into the bloodied water.

Spyro could practically hear the powerful muscles in the giants head move as it peered at the young dragon, its nostrils flaring as it produced a low, guttural growl. But the most horrifying thing about this beast was its eyes. It had many eyes, all focused on the purple dragon. They were all black. Blacker than black. Black enough to pierce through the veil of the fog and allow the dragon to see them clearly.

Spyro couldn't even feel his heartbeat anymore he was so terrified. Those eyes. They were looking through him. Looking into his very being-his life, his love, his fears. Everything.

Suddenly, the beast lunged its head at the purple dragon, his maw wide open as its draconic skull cut through the fog. The last thing Spyro saw was the flash of blood on its thick canines and maw, his screams echoing throughout the realm.

Spyro screamed, jolting himself awake, his heartbeat quick in pure terror and sweat gleamed off his scales in the moonlit night.

"Spyro! Are you alright, bro?" Sparx asked, Spyro shaking his head as he panted, the natural light Sparx gave off hurting his eyes. "I think you woke up the whole valley!"

"He certainly woke up me." Cynder commented dryly, glaring at her partner slightly.

"What's going on? I heard screaming." Hunter asked, the cheetah emerging from the forest with more wood for the fire as Spyro calmed himself down, clearing his throat.

"I-It's nothing, Hunter. Just a...nightmare." Spyro answered, Cynder looking at him quizzically.

"You get nightmares too?" Cynder asked softly, almost skeptically.

"I...yeah, sometimes. But this one was...different. I don't know how to describe it." Spyro answered, not wishing to go into detail about it.

"At any rate, try to get some rest you two. We have a long days travel to War-augh!"

"Hunter!" Spyro cried, his friend knocked off his feet with a strange dart embedded in his arm, a barrage of similar darts flying out of the shadows that sent the dragon into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is. I don't own anying but the mage.**

* * *

"What...is this?" Solona asked, her blue eyes staring at a strange portal with a mix of terror and wonder. Looking around the forest clearing, the young mage saw what looked like a sacrificial altar covered in blood. But the blood mages that had performed the ritual were all dead, their blood flooding the forest floor and staining the foliage. What got her attention the most, however, was a strange purple portal that seemed to have magic flowing around it.

"_So much blood. They were trying to summon something incredibly powerful_." Mouse added from inside the woman's head, his nostril flaring slightly at the scent of blood, the demon looking at the bodies through Solona's eyes, the hair on the back of his neck rising. This wasn't right. His instincts were screaming to him that something was off. There were no wounds on these bodies yet the very blood seemed to seep through their flesh, feeding the strange portal. What were they trying to accomplish?

Solona approached the portal, brushing a black strand out of her face with a thin hand, her eyes squinting in curiousity. She could swear that she saw something on the other side. But of what, she could only guess. The image was too warped and blurry. Whatever it was it...seemed to be looking at her.

Solona tried to speak, but whatever it was wouldn't let her speak. She couldn't look away from the thing in the darkness of the portal. It was speaking to her, commanding her. It wanted her to touch the portal. Just one touch. That was all it wanted.

"_Solona, NO_!" The demon hissed, trying to take control and yank her arm away too late as the young maleficarum touched the portal with a thin, slender finger, the portal erupting with a massive blast of magic, sending Solona off her feet and into darkness.

Solona awoke, gasping as she struggled to breathe, her heart pounding wildly in fear. What just happened? Her ears were ringing, hearing a soft sigh in the distance.

"I tried to warn you, you know." Solona looked at the source of the voice, partly relieved upon seeing her demonic partner yet cursed, knowing she was in the Fade.

"What happened?" Solona asked, rubbing her head as she got up.

"You touched a portal full of dark magic that's what bloody well happened!" Mouse hissed slightly, his patience growthing thin before sighing, calming down. "But...never you mind. Let's just...get you out of here before something happens. I don't like this feeling. You feel it, don't you?"

"What feeling? Is something coming?" Solona asked, Mouse looking around, trying to pinpoint the source.

"I don't know. I just feel something powerful. I think when you touched that portal...you released something. And whatever it was trapped you in the fade. Like the Harrowing." Mouse explained, Solona frowning.

"We almost died in my Harrowing."

"Correction. I almost died to save you." Mouse stated, crossing his arms across his chest as Solona signed.

"Where is this...energy?" Solona asked, Mouse snorting softly before uncrossing his arms and walking towards the source, Solona automaticly following.

"What does it feel like?" Solona asked, slightly struggling to keep up with the Pride Demon's pace even in human skin.

"Powerful, dark. It feels...like another demon, but...not." Mouse confessed, his anger and annoyance growing slightly that a demon so powerful was in his territory.

"Great." Solona muttered sarcastically, noticing the very atmosphere of the Fade was changing. "Well, at least this will just be like the Harrowing."

"Oh? You won't get all teary eyed on me, will you?" Mouse asked, looking at Solona as the woman redded.

"No. You won't get disemboweled this time will you?" Solona asked, Solona practically hearing the demon growl deep down inside.

"I'll try not to." Mouse snorted, the air thickening, the very Fade twisting and morphing, as if it was another world.

"Here it is. As demented and twisted as the Fade." Mouse growled, Solona feeling fear clench her chest shut as she looked on in horror at the twisted beast before them. It appeared as if it was once a dragon, its flesh and wings melted into its hardened scales, one side of its face completely laxt.

The beast sensed them, its black eyes focusing on the mage and demon and it roared, the shrill roar sounding like the numerous cries of the dead.

Completely panicking, Solona turned and ran but was caught and roughly pulled back by Mouse. His grip was so tight she could feel the very bones scraping together in her arm. She felt the odd yet familiar sensation of cold iron and heat spreading through her body at the demon's touch.

"Remember what I thought you." Mouse pulled her closer to his body as he whispered to her, Solona feeling his breath on her. It was strange. Did demons even breathe? "Everything in the Fade is created by will. It is all a lie. You have nothing to believe in but your own power. Now fight unless you are willing to die." Mouse challenged, releasing her.

Solona faced the monster, her eyes wide in fear. She didn't even know what this thing was let alone how to fight it. Damn it.

The beast lunged, Solona gasping as she quickly shot a fireball at the monster, the fireball exploding as the dragon reared back, crying shrilly in pain as the flame seared its flesh.

Solona smiled to herself at the damage done to the beast but screamed, the woman suddenly getting sent flying several feet as the dragon's tail sent her sailing.

Landing roughly, Solona coughed painfully, blood spilling past her lips as she held her side in pain.

Getting up, Solona cried as the dragon lunged toward her again, closing her eyes as the smell of death invaded her senses. Suddenly, she heard a sickening crack and a shrill roar. Opening her eyes, Solona saw the pride demon clamp its powerful jaws on the Fade Dragon's neck, using its weight to push the dragon down onto the ground.

"**Slay the demon! Slay it now!**" Mouse ordered, the dragon fighting more violently as the pride demon focused its black eyes on the mage. Why was she just laying there? Stupid mortal!

Getting up painfully, Solona moved toward the dragon as fast as she could, nearly stumbling to the ground. Kill the demon? How the hell was she supposed to do that?

Mouse cursed as the dragon broke from his grip, the beast breathing a strange purple ray from its mouth as the demon roared in pain. Mouse jumped back, shaking his head wildly as his thick hide burned from the strange magic, the left his of the demon's face damaged. The flesh was smoldering and the remains of its eyes seemed to bubble and slowly ooze down its face, the strange bubbly liquid almost puss like.

Ignoring the pain, Mouse roughly raked his claws against the dragon, ripping the flesh from its face from the force and several of its teeth flying out. Now he was pissed.

Lunging at the dragon again, Mouse bit down on the deformed wing, the bone snapping. The dragon roared in pain, sinking its fangs into the pride demons shoulder.

"**Kill it!**" Mouse ordered again, enraging at the fact that his was half blind and doing all the fighting.

Jumping, Solona focused on all the energy she had, a massive ball of lighting forming in her hands.

"Very well. I'll end this." Solona whispered, casting the lighting ball at the dragon as Mouse broke from its grip, the lighting hitting the dragon as it roared in pain.

Blood flew out of the dragons mouth and nostrils as it roared shrilly, the dragon rising up on its hind legs before falling over limp, its very body hitting the ground seeming to shake the very Fade. Smoke was rising off the corpse, the body quickly disappearing as its energy dispersed in a powerful burst of light as a strange portal opened, a powerful energy pulling the young mage into it as she screamed.

When Solona awoke, her eyes adjusted to the light of the forest. Why was the Fade always so unpleasant?

Holding her head in pain, she slowly got up, immediately knowing something was wrong. This wasn't the same clearing where that strange portal was. Looking around, it almost appeared to be a valley.

Wandering around slightly, she was extremely confused as to why all the foliage and animals seemed different. This strange place seemed to be flowing with magic. Almost like it was the Fade itself.

It was then that Solona saw something move in low lying bushes. Curiously, the woman slowly advanced on the thing. Pulling the bushes away, Solona gasped upon seeing a strange little creature. It almost appeared bug like. She hated bugs.

The small creature looked up at her, its mouth wide open to reveal many small, sharp teeth as it began to grunt and hiss at the woman in its own language. It also appeared to be holding some sort of crude stick, which the creature promptly used to smack the maleficarum into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so here is the next chapter. This one mainly involves Mouse. I do not own anything but the Mage at the moment. If anyone has any OCs they want in this story just message me cause this story will not have many characters in it.

* * *

Mouse snapped his multiple eyes open, his pupils narrowing in the harsh light as he closed them immediately. The massive pride demon kept his eyes closed for several minutes, feeling the bloody puss ooze down his left snout. The pain was horrible, but it was nothing compared to the harsh brightness of the light.

The demon opened his maw and groaned, closing his jaws again before realizing something. The air tasted...different. It tasted alive.

Moving his head slightly, Mouse sniffed the air, his nostril flaring as he took in the scent. It was so strange. He could smell many things, things he could never smell before. It all blended into one and the assault on his senses hurt his head. What was it?

Forcing his eyes open, the harsh coloration of the world slammed into his pupils. This place...it looked like a valley. But he had never seen a valley like this, even in the minds of dreamers. It was colorful in every way, he could hear things he had never heard before, felt things he had never felt before. What was this place? It felt like the Fade, but...something was different. Everything was full of life.

Confusion racked the demon's brain in a painful assault as Mouse slowly stood up, the grass bothering his feet and claws as he rose on his hind legs. Mouse's head jerked as he slammed into a branch of a tree, pain sounding in his skull as he instinctively bit on the offending branch, snapping it off as he shook the branch around wildly in his mouth, growling as he tried to kill it, thinking it was attacking him.

The branch snapped under the force, Mouse pausing as multiple wooden splinters lodged in his tongue, the demon spitting the branch out as he roared in rage. He didn't give a damn if his roar alerted anything. The pride demon was pissed.

The tree became permanently scarred as Mouse scraped his claws into the thick trunk, the massive tree being damaged a good six inches in, maybe more.

Hissing in rage, the demon stumbled, almost blindly as the ground shook under his weight. The demon's steps were shaky as it tripped over a rather large rock, the demon falling into small stream. The demon groaned in confusion and misery as it lay there in the stream, its tail flickering in annoyance as several small fish flopped on the muddy bank. Some of the fish even flew several yards into the grassland.

Mouse continued to lay in the cool stream, allowing the water to wash the dirt and blood from his darkened scales. Mouse sighed inwardly, tilting his head to allow the cool water to clean his damaged eyes, the water dulling the pain as the strange bubbly puss was washed away.

Collecting himself, the demon got up, shaking the water from his hide as he looked around, his eyes fully adjusted. A low, guttural growl escaped Mouse as he realized something was wrong. Solona was nowhere in sight. What happened in that last fight? If this was the Fade, Mouse couldn't sense her presence as strongly. It seemed like this whole place was made of magic.

"Foolish girl." Mouse snorted, ignoring the cold fear slowly started to spread in his chest. He wasn't worried about her well being as much as his own. They were partners after all, and the weakest link would always die first. He wouldn't allow his own life to end just because of a mortal's foolish mistake.

Giving up on trying to locate her by energy, Mouse started to sniff the air, taking long, deep breaths in focus. Smelling nothing, but refusing to give up, Mouse continued to sniff the air, wandering around as he did so, the small stream shaking slightly from his massive footfalls.

Finding her familiar but faint scent, Mouse continued in the general direction, happy that he that the valley had few trees. He just had the occasional rock and stream to worry about in his half blind condition.

Following the scent into a forest, Mouse grumbled in annoyance as he moved through the trees, several low lying branches jabbing his wounded eyes and head, his horns occasionally getting locked into the leaves. He really hated this place.

Moving through the forest, Mouse paused as he picked up the beating of wings on the wind, craning his neck to get a better view as his claws flexed in anticipation. He wasn't sure what was in this place, but wasn't about to avoid a challenge if one came.

Looking up to the sky, Mouse's eyes focused in on two creatures flying in the sky, cocking his head in curiosity. In the distance he could see two small dragons fighting off several insect like creatures.

Mouse stayed still, quietly observing as he watching the pair of dragons breath fire at the little creatures, who seems to mainly attack with their claws. He didn't see how those creatures could be so troublesome. He could easily crush one buy stepping on it. Still, he could see how they could be an annoyance.

'Hmmmmm, I wonder what High Dragons are doing here? Interesting.' Mouse thought, remembering Solona's incounter with a High Dragon and her drakes. It was a horrible experience. The only reason Solona even survived was because of her blood magic. Even then, that required her demon to lend her a large amount of her power. Looking at the dragons, Mouse noticed one was red in color, almost like the color of blood with a golden chest. The other, however...the color baffled the demon. Was that dragon pink?

Mouse watched as the pink dragon fell from the sky, a shrill scream of pain escaping it as it's wing became broken in the assault.

Taking no chances at being seen, Mouse turned into the very animal he was named after. A mouse. A very large mouse.

Making a squeaking noise as he landed on his stomach, Mouse shook himself, getting on his short legs, his whiskers twitching wildly. Mouse heard a rather loud thub as a dragon crashed through the treetops and landed on the rough forest floor, Mouse standing on his hind legs to get a better look at the dragon.

The dragon appeared to be...sobbing? Mouse couldn't help but scoff at the dragon's weakness. Wait, did dragons cry? From what the demon had seen high dragons displayed no greater emotions than an animal. But this dragon...it was female, that much he could tell. But it didn't look like a High Dragon at all. Its body was more stocky, and it's horns and odd frill just seemed...wrong.

"Ember!" Mouse ran into the shadows as he saw the dragon with blood scales swoop down from the sky, landing next to the female. Strange. It sounded male. But how could it be male if only High Dragons have wings? It certainly didn't look like a Drake either. It looked so strange.

"Ember! Are you okay?!" The red dragon asked, his orange eyes glancing at the female with worry, the pink dragon looking at him with tears in her blue eyes

"F-Flame, it hurts!" The pink dragon cried, Mouse flinching at the pitch of her voice. Shit, talk about annoying.

"I know it hurts, Ember, but we have to move. It's not safe here!" Flame cried, seeing the small creatures approach, the beasts hissing and making small clicking noises. Mouse couldn't help but roll his eyes. How helpless were these dragons?

"Flame! B-Behind you!" Ember cried, failing to get up and she lay there, useless. She wasn't used to pain, obviously.

Flame turned around and breathed fire on the closest enemy, its flesh burning as its wings were destroyed, the red dragon smacking the creature with his horns, sending it flying a few feet.

Flame yelped as he was smacked in the head, his scales being damaged. Watching the fight, Mouse began to wonder why he was even wasting his time watching such weak dragons fight these annoying creatures. He needed to find his mortal, damn it!

Moving through the foliage, Mouse left the scene of the fight, his legs moving swiftly before getting violently plucked into the air. Dazed slightly, Mouse found himself in the grasp of one of the small creatures, Mouse being shaken violently as the creature carried him by his tail.

Mouse squeaked, enraged at being carried toward a fire. It was obvious the little creature wanted to eat him. Pffff! What a joke!

"Let me go, you bloody bastard!" Mouse hissed, the creature pausing in confussion before screaming in pain as Mouse sank his teeth into its wrist, causing Mouse to be dropped on the ground.

Before the creature could react, the mouse turned into a much larger animal. A drake. The small beast didn't even have time to scream before the demon tore out its throat, pinning the much smaller thing to the ground, its once jaded eyes now blacker than black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Solona will come back in aftethat his one as well as Spyro and Cynder.**

* * *

"Stay behind me, Ember! I'll protect you!" Flame ordered, trying his best to keep the enemies at bay with his fire breath.

"Just go, Flame! Get out while you have the chance!" Ember cried, the pink dragon sobbing. She felt horrible at the fact that her friend was willing to die for her and protect her when she couldn't do anything to help him.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Flame cried, blood dripping down his back from the claw marks, made when a monster jumped onto his back.

In fear, Ember huddled close to Flame, the red dragon closing his eyes, knowing it was useless to fight so many. At this moment, he knew he was going to die.

The pair cringed as a shrill roar filled the air, terror filling them as several of the monsters ran away in pure terror, more of the creatures fleeing that had been deeper in the forest, covered in blood. It was obvious they had been fighting something else in the forest.

"By the Ancestors! W-What is that, Flame?!" Ember asked, terrified as Flame visibly shook. It...didn't sound natural. Like it wasn't from anything in their world.

"I..I don't know, Ember." Flame responded, his voice quavering. If it came their way, Flame had no idea if he could protect Ember like he wanted to.

Ember screamed as a corpse flew from the depths of the forest, its intestines torn out and arm ripped off. Flame pushed Ember away and shielded her sight with his wing. It was then they heard one of the creatures running towards them, the small beast tripping as it emerged from the bush, struggling to get up as it slipped on blood.

"Run if you wish to live! The Harbinger of Death approaches!" The creature cried, speaking in the dragon's tongue as the 'Harbinger' emerged from the brush, pinning the little monster down with its lean paw, its black claws digging into the flesh around its skull before a sickening crack was heard.

Flame felt a lump form in his stomach as he watched the blood flow from the creature's open skull, his mouth opening slightly to look at the 'Harbinger'. It was a dragon. He couldn't believe that this one dragon managed to make so many enemies flee in terror. It didn't even look that strong, but judging on that it cracked the skull open of an enemy with just its claws...it had to be powerful.

"W...Who are you?" Flame asked, taking a step forward to show his strength, but his voice quavered. Getting a closer look at the dragon, it looked extremely different. The dragon was larger, and taller than Flame, but its jaw was not pronounced and narrow, covered in blood as saliva slowly oozed out of its jowls. The dragon's horns were bent backwards, and seemed to be completely made of rough scales, the neck slender yet strong as its chest stuck out proudly with masculinity. The legs were much longer, and more lean than most if not all of the dragons he had known, his tail stiff and strong with rough scales. But the most shocking was that the dragon lacked wings.

Mouse raised his green eyes to look at the smaller dragon, hissing softly as the male ushered the female away.

"Who are you? Stay back!" Flame asked again, Mouse chuckling a bit. He felt good.

Flame gave the golden dragon an odd look as he sniffed the air deeply, Mouse sighing at the scent of blood. It was amazing, truly. It was then he noticed Flame was bleeding.

Mouse froze, feeling the urge to tear at the red dragon's flesh but kept himself in check, studying the pair briefly. They looked pathetic to say the least.

"Don't be so daft. You couldn't make me keep my distance from you even if you tried." Mouse snorted, Flame baring his teeth in annoyance.

"Just tell me who you are." Flame growled, Mouse cocking his head to the side, amused.

"And? What then? Do you not see me as a danger?"

"I don't know yet. What are your intentions?" Flame asked, unsure if the odd dragon was friend or foe.

"Survival." Mouse stated, Ember looking at the new dragon with curiosity, her eyes widening at seeing the golden drake. "What are yours?"

"To protect Ember." Flame stated, smoke coming from his nostrils, on edge, the golden dragon grunting.

"I see. You are protecting your female, as am I." Mouse spoke, Flame calming down slowly. This dragon certainly didn't sound threatening. He was making no hostile moves either.

"Ember's not...mine." Flame replied, blushing with embarrassment, the redness hidden behind his scale color. "Where is your...umm...mate?" Flame asked, wanting to change the subject, but unsure if he was using the right context.

"Umm, I don't know. I was tracking her down before I ran into these...ghastly creatures. They are rather annoying." Mouse added, scraping his claws against the ground in an offended manner. "What are they, exactly?"

"You...don't know?" Flame asked, giving the demon a dumb look. "Have you been living under a rock?" Flame asked, a deep, guttural growl escaping Mouse's throat, causing Flame to laugh nervously.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I just find it hard that you don't know what they are."

"Well?" Mouse asked with impatience.

"They are the remains of the Dark Master's army. Grublins." Flame answered, Mouse staring at the pair with such doubt and confusion they were probably offended. THAT was an army? Those little annoyances?

"Who is this Dark Master?" Mouse asked, his interest quickly dying. This 'Dark Master' sounded oh, so dangerous...

"Malefor." Ember whispered, and Mouse couldn't help but snort at such a name. But then again, he shouldn't be talking...

"And how is this 'Malefor'' so intimidating?" Mouse asked, feeling like his IQ was dropping just by talking to these idiots.

"Malefor is a purple dragon. The first purple dragon!" Ember answered in awe, almost romantically. "Spyro is a purple dragon as well!" Ember added breathlessly, sighing.

At this, Mouse had to rely on every bit of self control distilled in him not to snap at the foolishness of it all. And he honestly didn't even want to know about this 'Dark Master' or purple dragons. Who cares? It wasn't affecting him or Solona.

"Yeah...haha...Spyro..." Flame grumbled miserably, Mouse sensing jealousy fill the red dragon's very being. Ahh, the taste of sin.

"But you never answered my question: who are you?" Flame asked, changing the subject to get his mind off of Ember's crush.

"You want my name? Give me yours and I shall give you mine." Mouse answered.

"But...oh, nevermind. Flame. My name is Flame." The red dragon signed, realizing the gold dragon wasn't going to budge.

"And I'm Ember." Ember spoke lowly, almost sweetly, as she left Flame's protective wing, the pink dragon crying slightly as she moved her wing too much.

"I am..." Mouse paused, looking around briefly at the bodies littering the ground, licking his serrated fangs clean of blood. "...Hybris." Mouse settled on the name.

"Hybris?" Flame asked. What kind of name is Hybris?

"Like a hybrid. For my lack of wings. My, my, you really are a sharp one, aren't you?" Mouse asked, Ember giggling at that, causing the demon to look strangely at her.

"Why don't you have any wings?" Flame asked, looking at a large pair of spikes instead of wings on the drake's back, the spikes gold tipped in black. It looked like they were just bone, or rough scales. Like they had no muscle to them. In a way, as much as this new dragon was shady, Flame did feel bad for him. He couldn't imagine how life would be like not having wings. Never being able to fly.

"They...just never developed." Mouse answered, Ember looking at the odd dragon with such pity Mouse could feel the hurt of his pride.

"Oh! You poor baby! That's horrible!" Ember cried, Mouse not liking the fact that she just called him an infant animal.

"I don't need your pity." Mouse stated, beginning to walk off only to be stopped by the pink female.

"What?" Mouse snapped slightly. He was wasting so much precious time talking to these mortals while he could be getting on Solona's trail.

"You're just leaving! It's too dangerous to go anywhere alone!" Ember cried, Flame ushering her away to speak privately.

"Ember! We have no idea who this guy is! You saw what he did to those Grublins! He can handle himself!"

"But we can't, Flame!" Ember countered, and as much as Flame tried to ignore that fact, it was true.

Sighing in defeat, Flame turned toward the golden drake, surprised he still there...and cleaning his bloodied claws with his tongue.

"Hey, Hy-ewww!" Flame cried, disgusted. He would never, ever clean his body covered in bodily fluids with his own tongue. It just...wasn't right...more savage.

"Ohhhhh! I know what he would be good at!" Ember cheered, watching the oddly forked tongue move, Flame's mouth agape.

"I feel sick." Flame commented, Hybris pausing in his cleaning, feeling he did enough for now.

"Did you say something?" Mouse asked, ready to leave if the answer was no. Or just leave.

"Come with us, Hyyyybris." Ember purred, as if getting used to saying the name.

"No." Mouse answered flatly, swiftly, and to Ember's dismay started walking away, Mouse sniffing the air to pick up Solona's sent again.

"Wait! There's safely in numbers!" Ember cried, following Hybris as Flame sighed, having no voice in the matter.

'I didn't know I'd have a bloody harlot and her slave following me around.' Mouse thought, Ember scent overwhelming him. He had to admit she did smell good, but she was interfering with Solona's faded sent.

"Soooo...what cha' doin'?" Ember asked, struggling to keep up with the taller dragon's strides. Hybris had to be a good foot taller than her.

"Finding my partner." Mouse stated flatly, Ember slumping slightly. Oh yeah. That's right...

"Where are you from?" Ember asked, Mouse's annoyance growing as he paused in thought.

"Somewhere...just not here." Mouse replied slowly, unsurely as he focused on finding Solona and ignoring Ember. He could smell the red dragon's scent around the female, the dragon now keeping his distance from the pair...what was his name? Mouse didn't even bother remembering.

"You talk funny!" Ember commented, giggling childishly as Mouse focused on meditating, calming himself.

"And my mannerisms are humorous to you how?" Mouse asked, dreading the answer as Ember laughed again, rubbing her body up again the drake's. Mouse's body automatically tensing. He wasn't used to being touched

"It's cute." Ember giggled, Mouse roughly pushing her away in annoyance, hissing slightly.

"Ow!" Ember cried, suddenly sobbing as her wing got hit, Mouse rolling his eyes. He didn't push her that hard. And if he did the pink bimbo deserved it.

"Hey! Ember, what happened! Did you hurt Ember?" Flame seemed to roar in rage, running up to Ember as he nuzzled her, putting himself between the pink female and larger male.

"Hardly." Mouse snorted, Flame baring his teeth as Mouse chuckled softly at the red dragon's attempt to frighten him.

"Stay away from Ember!" Flame hissed, smoke smoldering from his nostrils as his anger rose.

"Gladly." Mouse commented, looking at Ember as her blue eyes locked onto his sharp green. She was so simple to read.

"Seek your desires and they will be your death in the end. Or worse, your suffering." Mouse spoke, leaving the pair dumbfounded, and happily quiet as Mouse started on Solona's trail again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. I would like to thank Admiralkirk for allowing me to use some of his OCs. I hope I get their characters right and if not I apologize. Demodius belongs to Admiralkirk and Zach the Fire Dragon. **

* * *

"Pathetic, useless creatures!" Mouse cursed softly to himself, staying off to the side of the flame as he looked up at the two moons and snorted loudly. Weakness was everything these creatures consisted of. It was the pink female that started to complain about being tired, and then the red male that decided to stop for the night and rest. At this point, Mouse wanted to do nothing more than walk out and leave. But he couldn't. That damnable blood scale was awake. Watching him.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Flame asked, laying close to Ember, the dragoness snoring gently as her chest breathed up and down.

"I don't need sleep." Mouse replied, feeling annoyed as the red dragon refused to settle his eyes on anything else. "Why do your eyes linger? Begone with you!" Mouse snapped, Flame baring his fangs from the other side of the fire, the wood popping and crackling.

"What's your problem? Knock off that damn attitude before I knock you down to size!" Flame growled, Mouse grunting in response.

"You are my problem, blood scale." Mouse spoke, his voice soft yet laced in venom.

"Me? What the hell did I do?!"

"Surviving. Like a demon you use your host, suck them dry until nothing is left. Everything that they were? Everything that they are? That's gone. They are nothing but a husk." Mouse muttered, Flame looking at the dragon with confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It is you that is the parasite, the demon! Surviving I understand well, yes. And in the end the parasite gains, while the host dies, its life force sucked away. I refuse to benefit you while I gain no benefit in return." Mouse explained, getting up as his joints popped, cracking his shoulder.

"H-HEY! Where are you going?! You can't just leave!" Flame cried in disbelief as the golden drake began to walk away.

"I grow tired of your consistent badgering. I will return to see the state of your corpses after being picked clean of flesh." Mouse replied, the last part having an odd note of playfulness as the drake disappeared into the tree line.

Distractions gone, Mouse could now completely focus on finding Solona. While following her scent, Mouse couldn't help but get a strange feeling that something was off. He couldn't see anything wrong, but he could feel it. Whatever the disturbance was made his muscles tense. His instincts would never lie.

Pausing to look around, the demon gave up on finding whatever the thing was that was bothering him. All that time in the Fade must have made him paranoid that he would get eaten every second. Strong or weak, it wasn't fun.

The demon's head snapped in the direction of hearing a twig break, the drake not moving an inch, his eyes focusing on the darkness, nostrils flaring. He couldn't see the damn thing but he could smell it. What was it? It smelled like...death. Could it be another demon?

Mouse stayed completely still, focusing on his senses as his breathing stilled. It was moving, circling him. Like a predator, looking for a weak point before striking. Now where would he attack prey? The throat would be the most vulnerable, a killing blow. No. No that wasn't want this creature was looking for. It would have attacked by now. That only left the flanks. Immobilize your prey and leave them at the mercy of the hunter. A sadistic hunter, this sensing the creature lunge, Mouse instinctively swung his tail, hearing a loud crack as the thing went flying. To his surprise, the creature turned out to be another dragon. Great.

The dragon suddenly appeared when it got hit, no longer invisible as it managed to twist in the air and land on its feet, the dragon taking several sharp intakes of air. It most likely had a broken rib or two. Good for the bloody bastard.

Mouse cocked his head at the strange dragon as it started to laugh, spitting blood on the ground as it stared at the drake. It was then Mouse noticed the dragon had blood red eyes. Interesting.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, I fear." Mouse spoke, amused as his stance became more relaxed. He could tell this dragon was powerful. He could feel the very darkness growing inside.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You were the one that slaughtered my forces. Shredded them limb from limb." The dragon laughed, his eyes shining with glee. Mouse was unsure of this dragon. It reminded him of a demon from the Fade. Insane, unpredictable, a hunter. Looking at the dragon, Mouse noticed it had pure black scales with a deep green covering its chest scales and wing membrane, the horns and talons a brilliant ivory that shown in the two moons' lights. He also noticed the dragon had serrated teeth and fangs to rival his own. It was almost like they were serpent fangs.

"Where are you getting at?" Mouse asked, his annoyance slightly showing as the dragon grinned, showing his fierce fangs. Mouse wasn't sure if it was an attempt to frighten him or just a friendly gesture, but either way it didn't work.

"You have that killer instinct in you. You can read and predict others before they even strike, know where they are without seeing them. A true killer you are, like me." The dragon spoke, smirking as his tail jerked around, as if tense with anxiety. The dragon had an odd blade at the end of its tail that looked almost like a teardrop to the demon. He found it strange. Why would a dragon have something that was a symbol of sorrow? It just didn't seem to match the rest of its body that gave the demon a feeling of death. Needless to say, he actually liked this dragon.

"And you want me to aid you. Why?" Mouse asked, more so demanded.

"Hold your tongue or I shall cut it out, cur." The dragon hissed, obviously not used to getting backlashed. "No one speaks to me so boldly but Master."

"So you are just a servant, then? What a pity. I fear I find no use for you." Mouse replied, moving away as he felt the air thicken.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! Do you even know who I am?!" The dragon roared, barely containing his annoyance as Mouse proceeded to ignore him.

"Very well then. By the time I am finished with you you will be begging for death!" The dragon muttered darkly, his fangs and talons becoming laced in a green poison as he charged.

Sensing the danger, Mouse swiftly turned and lunged at the dragon, his serrated teeth tearing into black mist where flesh would have been, the drake now completely surrounded by darkness. Where did it go? Shit.

Focusing on his spirit wells, Mouse released a white mist of energy, the raw magic dispelling the darkness, revealing the shocked dragon as it struck.

Mouse grunted as the black dragon slammed into him with its shoulder, its blade spikes digging into his side, causing the drake to stumble and fall.

Mouse roared in rage as the dragon bit into his front leg, claws raking his underbelly, the hardened scales refusing to break. In rage, Mouse bit the black dragon's horn, trying to break its neck as he shook the dragon's head violently, the powerful neck muscles preventing him from doing so. The demon could feel the the much smaller horns jabbing into his tongue.

The pair struggled and rolled on the ground, the demon's claws raking the dragon's scales as his hind legs kicked to disembowel his prey. The smell of blood from both parties only fueled the demon's desire to fight.

The dragon pulled back in pain as a loud snap was heard, his horn being completely broken off as he tried to disengage his foe. He didn't understand. Why wasn't his poison working?

Intent on killing his prey, Mouse managed to pin the dragon to the ground, throwing the horn off to the side only to have the dragon scrape his eye, the demon rearing on his hind legs and roaring in pain.

"You bloody bastard! _ I'll kill you_!" Mouse hissed, shaking his head wildly, his eyes turning black as he began to lose control, swiftly blinking to focus once again. His eyes a normal green as blood ran down his snout. His eyes just healed, damn it

The dragon moved away, laughing as he watched his own blood fall to the ground, however feeling strange at the lack of a horn.

Mouse roared in rage, moving to strike but found that he couldn't. Something was wrong. Why couldn't he move?! Mouse grunted as his blood started to burn, getting hotter and hotter, the drake making strange noises as he fell to the ground, his body twitching as the poison took effect.

"It...burns! Bastard!" Mouse hissed, folding in on himself in pain, the dragon laughing in sadistic glee.

"My poison works wonders, don't it?" The dragon asked, his chest puffed out in pride as the drake didn't answer, instead the demon tore into itself with such ferocity blood splattered onto the ground.

"Yeah? So...does mine." Mouse forced out, the green in his eyes slowly blackening, a twisted snarl emerging.

The dragon lurched forward in pain, blood rushing from its mouth, its movements suddenly jerky, like its movements wasn't its own.

"W...What's this?" The dragon asked, shocked. He couldn't control his own body. It was moving against his will! The dragon could only watch as his own claws slowly moved to his throat, the ivory claws stained with poison and blood shining in the moonlight, the talons poised to pierce his own throat.

"You...are mine." Mouse hissed, fighting to focus on his manipulation and ignore the pain. All he needed was one slip up and he would lose control.

The dragon only growled as the claws started to dig into his own throat, blood slowly trickling down, the dragon finding it harder to breathe.

A new wave of pain suddenly hit the demon, causing its body to violently convulse, the dragon's body jerking as he had control again, the black dragon coughing as he struggled to get his breath back. He didn't know what it was. All he knew that it was dangerous. And something this dragon apparently knew. If only he could somehow acquire it for himself?

"Such...power. Master will surely need your abilities." The dragon muttered, but knew that the dragon's chances of survival was slim to none. He was already infected with the poison.

"A pity that you shall die with your powers. I wish there was a way to...take the knowledge, the secrets you have from your corpse. Crack your skull open and unravel all you know." The dragon spoke, spitting blood to the ground, laughing darkly. "At least I get to watch you die, writhe in pain, beg for mercy to which you will find none. A slow and painful end."

To the dragon's shock and disbelief, the drake suddenly stopped moving, grunting as he slowly, stiffly got on his feet. The drake wobbled for a bit, unsteady before looking up at the dragon, eyes quickly turning green as it cracked its neck, chuckling.

"It that all you have? I've faced much worse." Mouse stated, sore as he sat down, obviously not wanting to fight.

"But...how could you?"

"An innate ability to nullify toxins." Mouse stated. "It's in the blood." He added.

"You are much stronger than you look. Master will like you." The black dragon commented.

"Tell this Master what you wish, but do not interfere with me again. If you pursue only one of us shall survive, I promise you that." Mouse warned. "Unless you wish to send your army my way." Mouse teased, the dragon growling.

"I will make sure your death is by my claws after Master is finished with you. And my army? It will destroy everything you hold dear now that he has returned." The dragon laughed, turning invisible, Mouse hearing a strong flap of wings at it took off into the sky.

"War is coming to this realm, dragon. I'll see you then when the Dragon Realms lie in ruins and are shrouded by eternal darkness!"


End file.
